


Summer Sobriety Trip

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sean and T.J because Sean is an asshole, fluff times, lots of drugs mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: In a attempt to get T.J sober Elaine calls in the help of T.Js closest friend Lizzie for help. Lizzie agrees but that trip reveals secrets and feelings each other would rather keep buried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Politcal animals is making me cry and I just want to protect TJ. Also I’m erasing Anne from this story sorry Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine calls in a favour  
> Lizzie is confused  
> TJ doesn’t like it

My life took a interesting turn when I woke up to a phone call. I looked at the caller ID, confused  
“Hello?” I asked confused  
“Lizzie how are you?”  
“Elaine?” I asked sitting up “I’m doing fine how are you?”

“I need your help”  
“Definitely what is it?”  
“It’s TJ” my thoughts turned to the worst  
“Oh god he didn’t try to...”  
“No thankfully but I need to do something, you are closer to TJ then any of us”  
“I wouldn’t say that”  
“Well it’s true, TJ trusts you more then anyone else.”  
“What do you need me to do?”

“Remember the farm we went to during the summer”  
“Yeah of course”  
“I want you to bring TJ out there for a couple months.”  
“Elaine I would love to help TJ but I have to go to work in...” I looked at the clock next to me.  
“3 hours”  
“I already called your boss and talked to him, he agreed to give you the time off, paid time off too.” 

“Ok I’ll do it”  
“Thank you Lizzie, a car will be here to pick you up in a couple hours” the line went dead and I scoffed then put my phone down.  
“Were you just one the phone with my mother?” The voice on the other side of the bed said  
“Yep”  
“What was it about?”  
“I’m going on a trip to your Grandfathers farm for a few months with your brother.” I got out my suitcase and started putting clothes in it.  
“What? What about work?” He got up  
“It’s covered” 

“Why are you and TJ going to a farm for two months?” I shrugged  
“I’m going to be his sober buddy I guess, try to get him on the straight and narrow.”  
“Were still talking about his sobriety right?” I laughed  
“Yes”  
“Did you tell him about us?” Doug asked  
“No not yet, you?” He shook his head  
“What a better place to drop the bomb on him” 

Doug laughed  
“Nervous?”  
“Just a bit but not about that, TJ will support us I’m sure of , it’s his reaction to hearing about nothing but me and a farm for two months is what worries me.”  
“He’ll be fine”  
“For a couple hours then realizing there’s no way in hell hes not getting high” 

“Your gonna get through to him” I looked up  
“I’m sure if it, you were the only one that ever got through to him.”  
“Not about everything” both of us were silent.  
“Your referring to...”  
“Yeah”  
“Told him he wasn’t going to come”  
“When has TJ listened when there’s a guy involved”

“Remind me to kick his ass next time I see him”  
“Which one?” I asked smiling then walking back over to the bed  
“Both of them but TJ a little less”  
“Your aiming for his ass?” I lied down and Douglas pulled me closer to him.

“Your being nice I was gonna kick him so hard in the nuts he won’t be able to reproduce ever again.” From far away I herd a ringing noise. Douglas sighed I got off of him so he could stand up and grab his phone from his pants that were on the floor.  
“Hey mom, yeah that sounds like a great idea, if anyone can get him to smarten up it’s Lizzie. Yeah definitely I’ll get him ready for the car to pick him up, love you too by” 

Douglas sighed and started putting on his clothes.  
“Leaving?” I asked  
“I have to go over to TJs and get him ready, Mom is gonna break the news.” I scoffed  
“Have fun with that” I got up and walked over to him  
“I’ll miss you” I said wrapping my arms around him  
“I’ll miss you too”  
“Call me?” I asked  
“Every night” before leaving he kissed me deep, both of us not wanting to let go. 

TJs P.O.V  
I woke up to my phone ringing  
“Hello?”  
“Hey TJ you up?”  
“Doug? No it’s 6 in the morning”  
“We’ll get up sleepyhead, I’ll be over in a few.

“Why? Doug what’s going on???The line went dead I shook my head then got up and got dressed. By time I was dressed I herd a knock on the door. I went over and opened it to see Doug standing in the doorway.  
“What the hell is going on”  
“Morning to you too” he walked in and put a cup of coffee in my hand.

“Seriously what is happening why did you call me at 6 am? Why are you at my place this early too?” Doug sighed  
“Mom has a plan”  
“Oh a plan that explains it”  
“You and Lizzie are going to Grandpas farm for two months just like in the summer remember?” 

“What? Are you serious? There sending me away?”  
“They aren’t sending you away TJ” I started walking around.  
“Yes they are they are sending me away to some sort of sober get away attempt”  
“Ok fine that’s what it is but can you blame her? Plus it’s grandpas farm with someone you trust and actually like spending time with.”  
“Not for two months straight!” I stopped  
“Ok fine think of this however you want but look at this in a new perspective.”  
“How” I asked

“Your spending time with not only someone who knows you but also understands what your going through. They could send anyone with you but mom is sending Lizzie for a reason.” I sighed  
“Guess I should start packing” Doug smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ride to the farm  
> TJ thinks Lizzie is hidding something

Chapter 2  
T.Js P.O.V  
“So when was this planned?” I asked  
“After you got out of the hospital”

“How did she manage to rope Liz into this thing?”  
“Said she spoke to her boss and managed to give her paid time off”  
“Lizzie agreed?” Doug shrugged  
“Sounds like it from what Mom told me”  
“Why? She could be putting her time and her energy into her job”  
“She wants to help you Teej, we all do” I bit my lip to refrain from saying how ironic it is that everyone wants to help but no one asks how they can. 

After my bag was packed there was a knock on my door. Doug went to answer it, I herd Doug talking, grabbed my bag and walked over to see who it was.  
“Hi mom, Dad” I said while hugging them both.  
“You ready to go son?” Dad asked  
“Guess so” I replied  
“This will be good for you” Mom said I just scoffed and walked outside and into the car. 

I decided to called Lizzie to see what she thinks of this.  
“Hello?”  
“Ready for our romantic getaway?”  
“Don’t tease me like that Teej” I laughed  
“Haven’t seen you in a few days though”  
“Yeah this trip will make up for it”  
“What have you been doing? Or is there a who?” I said with a smile  
“You know I don’t kiss and tell” I scoffed  
“Since when?”  
“I’ve been busy with work ok”  
“Uh huh”  
“I’ll catch you up later I promise”

“Ok” I saw mom dad and Doug walk towards the door.  
“We are leaving soon so I’ll see you soon”  
“Yeah see you then” 

The ride to Lizzie’s was silent for the most part until Doug said  
“You haven’t seen Lizzie in a few days have you?” I shook my head  
“I spoke with her on the phone, she said she was busy with work although I accused her of being with someone beforehand.”

“What did she say?” Doug asked I looked at him confused  
“She said she doesn’t kiss and tell, when have you been interested in Liz’s dating life?”  
“Maybe he wants to know if she’s single” dad said speaking up  
“Dad” I said with a disgusted look on my face 

“What?”  
“She’s like my sister”  
“Well the looks she gave you when you were younger she didn’t feel the same way”  
“Oh god Dad” Doug said  
“It’s true before you came out I thought you guys would date, I was actually rooting for you two”  
“Sorry to ruin that for you” I looked at Doug who was on his phone texting. I raised an eyebrow  
“Work?” I asked he looked up  
“Oh yeah just work stuff” I nodded then looked out the window.

“Mom you seem quiet did you bet on me and Lizzie getting together?”  
“Well...”  
“Oh god” I said  
“You two were just so close” I groaned Mom just smiled and shrugged  
“You asked”  
“I’m changing the subject” I said with my head back then looked over at Doug who was looking out the window.

“You ok?” He looked at me  
“Yeah fine”  
“You seem distracted, that’s my job”  
“Just a lot on my mind”  
“Anything I can do?”  
“No but thanks”  
“No problem” shortly we pulled up to Lizzie’s apartment complex. Mom stepped out and walked up to the door. She walked in shortly after 

“Excited Tj?” Dad asked  
“Nope” I replied Doug let out a small laughed  
“At least your being honest” I was silent.  
Dad sighed “Tj your mother...”  
“My mother wants to send me away, she just picked a good companion and place to send me to. Lizzie and the farm is only blackmail she knows I can’t say no to either.” 

“Look on the positive side, your with your friend” I nodded  
“She’s keeping something from me though”  
“Oh why do you think that?” Doug asked  
“She seemed off on the phone”  
“I’m sure she is just shocked by the trip, Mom did jump her on it” I nodded  
“Yeah that might be it” Doug went back on his phone just for a second then Mom came back out with Lizzie in tow. I smiled and waved to her she waved back and Doug got in the middle seat so she could sit down.

“Hi guys”  
“Ready for our trip?” I asked she smiled  
“Oh yeah” her blue eyes shimmering, she choose to put her long black locks up today in a braid with a plaid shirt on and shorts, I scoffed  
“What?”  
“You look like your ready to go riding” she smirked 

“What if I am”  
“Then your in luck”  
“Were talking about horses right?” Doug asked both me and Lizzie looked at each other and started laughing. Mom and Dad couldn’t help but chime in when they caught on.  
“100% talking about horses” Lizzie said  
“That is if no one better comes along” Lizzie smirked  
“Out on the prowl again? Your not gonna find anyone on this trip”  
“You don’t know that” Lizzie smirked I smirked back and she just leaned back and crossed her legs.

“So hows politics?” She asked Doug opened his mouth  
“Well...” Lizzie started to fake snore and rested her head on his shoulder I laughed. The friendly banter went on for a while until we got to the farm. Me and Lizzie both got out, grabbed our bags from the trunk then waved to everyone as they drove away. I looked at the farm and sighed 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been here”  
“Not since you came out right?”  
“Yeah best summer though”  
“Come on, I wanna get some ridding in before sundown”  
“Horses right? Because you never gave me a answer on the phone about seeing someone” she smiled

“All will be revealed” she set her bag in one of the rooms at the house then ran towards the horses. I watched from the front porch, Lizzie always had a thing for animals, whenever she came here with us she spent most of her days with the horses or the other animals on the farm. Whenever she was riding it was when she was the happiest. I wish I could hash that feeling again, of happiness and freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first secret of the trip is reveled

Chapter 3  
TJs P.O.V  
Lizzie case back about a hour later smiling  
“Have fun?” I asked from the front porch  
“Yeah I could do that all day” she said walking up the steps.  
“Hungry?” I asked  
“Starving” she replied

Over supper I brought up something that has been on my mind ever since I talked to her on the phone.  
“Your keeping something from me, on the phone I could tell. When did we start keeping secrets from each other?”  
“T I...”  
“Your the one person I can trust who wouldn’t keep secrets from me”  
“I know but...”  
“But what? What’s so terrible you had to hide from me?”  
“I’m sleeping with your brother” it was silence for a second

“Oh”  
“Yeah”  
“When did it happen?” Again silence  
“Lizzie when did it happen?” I said in a serious tone  
“At the opening night of your night club”  
“Oh god”  
“We never” she coughed “got to finish but once you got out of the hospital we um... started up again”  
“I see” again silence

“Is it serious?”  
“What?”  
“Are you two like a thing now? Does he take you out to nice dinners?” I saw her smile before putting her head down.  
“Yeah he does”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She bit her lip  
“I didn’t know how you would react”  
“I admit it’s a bit of a surprise I mean” I leaned back “you and Doug”  
“do my parents know?” She shook her head  
“no your the only one who knows”  
“Why the secrecy?”  
“Oh please” she leaned back

“Could you imagine what the media would do once they get their hands on this? We would be front and centre of every gossip blog and magazine in the country.” I scoffed  
“Yeah and that’s new to you?”  
“When it’s me and my boyfriend yeah it is” she snapped then her face insanity changed to regret.

“T.J I’m...”  
“No it’s ok it’s true, you’ve never had a relationship that went public”  
“But neither have you”  
“Doesn’t mean they haven’t tried, even before I came out remember all those articles about us?” She laughed  
“Oh god yes, the media was trying to convince all of America we were dating from the time we were 14.” We both started laughing  
“It was so bad” I said  
“I’m surprised paparazzi didn’t hid in bushes with binoculars” she said  
“How do we know they weren’t?” Lizzie’s face turned into a shocked expression.  
“Oh god I hope not”

I bit my lip  
“What I said about you not being new to being in magazines and blogs and stuff it wasn’t cool.”  
“Yeah well it’s the truth”  
“But you hated it, more then me” she shrugged  
“I was Miss America’s Dream”  
“Some called you America’s sweetheart”  
“Yeah then I turned 12 also I’m hurt you didn’t appreciate my Britney reference”

she got up to get a drink  
“I always appreciate your Brittany references, speaking of which you did one hell of a performance I understand now why Doug wanted to hook up.”  
“Speaking of that night” she came back with a bottle of wine. I raised my eyebrow  
“Oh please it’s wine like your really gonna get drunk of of this? With your tolerance, you tried to drink vodka as water once. Just erased water and replaced it with vodka.” I laughed

“I was 21 ok” I pointed a finger at her “hey your not any better, why Mom and Dad sent you out here to try and help me I’ll never understand since I saw you drink straight from a bottle while dancing on a table.” She batted her eyelashes  
“What are you talking about I’m an angel” I scoffed and she smirked then sat the bottle down  
“Don’t change the subject.” She poured two glasses and handed one to me.  
“What do you want to know?”

“Why?” It sounded like a simple question but she knew it was layered  
“The short or long version?”  
“Both but let’s go with short, we have a whole two months to get deep and emotional.” I nodded  
“When I first talked about the idea with everyone, they were all so supportive, until I mentioned money then it was like the didn’t trust me. I understand why but at the end of the day this was something I really cared about for the first time since....”  
“I see”  
“Lizzie”  
“No his name is taboo on this trip. No mention of toxic ex’s who frankly you can do better then” I smiled  
“We can, you have a couple of rough times as well.” She nodded but brought the subject back to me.

“You invited him didn’t you? Your mother said so”  
“Yeah I did”  
“And he didn’t show” I shook my head and it was like all the pain was coming back I felt tears running down my face. I wanted something to escape this feeling, anything but I knew I was here to avoid exactly that but Lizzie took one look at me and wrapped her arms around me. She didn’t say anything and I just sat their crying.  
“I loved him”  
“I know you did”  
“I trusted him”  
“Tj I’m gonna tell you a little secret” I put my head up to face her

“What is it?” She smirked  
“Guys are jerks” I chuckled  
“Yeah they are”  
“Do you wanna know the best medicine to move on from assholes?” I shook my head  
“Come on” I took her hand and followed her outside.

“Wait!” She walked back for the bottle I laughed  
“Hey think of today as a final day, your road to recovery starts tomorrow.”  
“Does that mean I can get high?” I said walking outside she smirked  
“Nice try mister, besides unless you got some hiding in your pants witch I have no shame in sticking my hand in by the way or a on the go dealer you have no access to drugs here.” We stopped in the middle of a field

“What are we doing?”  
“Scream”  
“What?” I asked  
“Scream until your face turns blue, swear like a sailor on a ship that’s sinking, I don’t care just get out all your anger and frustrations here.”  
“Is this your solution?”  
“To everything? No, to asshole ex’s? Yes, most do the time I play extremely loud music and sing over it equally as loudly, I’m surprised I haven’t gotten kicked out of my apartment.”

I smiled and walked forward and took a deep breath.  
“You selfish son of a bitch”  
“Come on you can do better then that” I closed my eyes and imagined all the hateful thing he said to me then I let out a loud scream, pressed my hands to my ears then bent down to the ground. When I stopped I caught my breath and noticed Lizzie was behind me.  
“Better?” I nodded

“There will be other guys, which means more heartbreaks.”  
“This is why I didn’t want to fall in love”  
“Well love comes creeping up on you no matter how hard you try to escape it, trust me I tried”I stood up and faced her  
“Do you wanna try?” She shook her head  
“No not tonight” we walked back inside

“Liz... thank you”  
“No problem, tonight we tackled boys tomorrow we tackle drugs.”  
“Great when do we talk about my family issues.”  
“Oh that has its own separate week trust me” I laughed  
“Thank you Lizz, I can’t promise you that I will be the most patient person in the world.”  
“I understand also it’s ok to talk to me about this stuff, if your ever are having moments of relapse then come talk to me T. Your not alone in this” I gave her a hug

“Thank you” she hugged me back and then I went to bed, feeling hopeful for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie talks with Doug  
> Some past feelings and events were brought up

Lizzie’s P.O.V  
“So what did he say?” Doug asked on the other side of the phone  
“Oh”  
“Oh??”  
“He was shocked at first then he asked the basics when it happened and if were serious.”  
“What did you say?”  
“The truth, that it started at the opening of..”  
“Lizzie you know that’s not what I mean”  
“Oh well I told him that you treat me great I even referred to you as my boyfriend?”  
“Really?”

“Yeah it happened in the heat of the moment we were disagreeing about something, he was more upset that we didn’t tell him then it actually happening.”  
“So soon? I thought you guys would last a few weeks before wanting to pull each others hair out.”  
“Yeah it was just a short disagreement we’re fine now.”  
“What was it about?” 

“The secrecy of us, I told him that the media would go crazy if they found out about us, he asked when has that been new to me and that caused to snap a bit.”  
“He shouldn’t have said that, him of all people know your relationship with the media.”  
“I know but I’m cutting him some slack.” Doug chuckled  
“You have always cut him some slack”  
“Hey so have you, also remember that he’s being sober and trying to stay that way, he’s gonna have his moments.”

“So what else did you guys talk about?”  
“Toxic ex’s”  
“Did you talk about...”  
“More or less, I’m not done though”  
“Would be surprised if you were”  
“It’s gonna end in an argument though, Doug I agreed to come our here to help a friend not loose him.”  
“Your not gonna loose him”  
“Doug why didn’t he tell me, I had to here from your mother that your best friend has been having an affair with a married politician.”  
“Because he knows you would give him all kinds of shit and he already took some from mom.”

“I know but it still hurts, irony must be the theme of this trip” Doug laughed  
“How are you doing?”  
“I miss you”  
“I’ve been gone a day”  
“I know” I smiled  
“How’s work?”  
“Since when have you ever cared about politics?”  
“I don’t I just want a general summary of your work day.”  
“Ok well I had some meetings and it went ok.” I smirked  
“World is still going to shit”  
“Hey give me some time” I laughed then let out a yawn  
“Tired?”

“Hey I rode horses today” he chuckled  
“Guess I’ll let you get some sleep then”  
“I miss you with me”  
“I know my bed seems bigger now”  
“Maybe you can come out here for a vist?”  
“Maybe, I’ll check my calendar, talk to my mother.”  
“Ok talk to you tomorrow?”  
“Same time?”  
“Definitely, talk to you tomorrow” 

I woke up to the sound of a piano, I smiled somehow we got a piano in the far corner of the living room. I got our of bed and walked towards the sound and there was TJ playing. I didn’t walk up to him right away, I just listened to the beautiful melody. When it seemed to be the end I walked up behind him

“Still mad you never went to school for music.” TJ shook his head  
“You could be a professional, your music could be herd all over the world making people happy, so why didn’t you?” He looked at me  
“You didn’t follow me, we had a plan” I opened my mouth then closed it.  
“You left to study journalism, didn’t see you for a while while you studied abroad.... then you moved” I sighed then TJ stood up

“Forget it, don’t want to get emotional over pancakes.” I smiled while wiping back a tear  
“Right how does 1pm sound?” I asked  
“Sounds good, we will leave this conversation for then” I just nodded and stood up  
“You mentioned pancakes?”  
Over breakfast TJ asked about work  
“How is your boss ok with this? I get that my mother called him but she must have blackmailed him or something” I smirked  
“Who knows I didn’t ask any questions”

“No seriously this was the guy who wouldn’t let you go home when you got food poisoning that one time.”  
“Alex is...”  
“A jacksss who wants to sleep with you”  
“What?” I asked  
“You don’t see it? The way he looks at you, the number of times he’s asked to speak to you alone to tell you something he could have told everyone else,”  
“Ok that is all a bit suspicious but why is he such a jackass then?” TJ shrugged  
“His attraction to you is probably why he agreed to let you come with me anyway. It’s not just you half your office wants to sleep with you.” He said before taking a bit of bacon

“How do you know all this? You haven’t been to my office once.” I said  
“No but based on everything you told me I can make assumptions.”  
“How can you assume half the office wants to sleep with me!”  
“Didn’t you say how everyone was way more welcoming when you first came then you thought? How the guys were welcome to having another female journalist?” I was silent.

“I thought they were being nice”  
“Some genuine but that’s probably the gay ones” I rolled my eyes  
“Please tell me you haven’t hooked up with any of my coworkers.” TJ was silent and kept his focus on his food.  
“Oh my god!”  
“I didn’t know! Not until you were talking about how nice Matt is and it thought funny I was with a Matt the other night who was also funny and had nice green eyes and oh god I hooked up with one of her coworkers.”  
“How often did this happen?”  
“5 times”  
“TJ!”  
“What!” I groaned  
“Look it’s all in the past your fine” I sighed and shoved my fork into my pancake.

“Hey remember Logan?” I put down my fork  
“Ok first of all he came on to me so...”  
“Still stings”  
“Sorry he liked me better then you”  
“It’s ok, you got great boobs so I don’t blame him” I playfully punched him in the arm before bringing my attention to my breakfast.  
“Tease” I replied with a smirk  
“Do you still remember that one night?” I put down my fork  
“Yeah as wasted I was I do, we gonna talk about it?” TJ shrugged  
“Nothing to talk about, happened years ago now.” I nodded 

“So plans for today?” TJ asked I smiled  
“You’ll see”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some long lost feelings are resurfaced

Chapter 6  
Lizzie’s P.O.V  
“Sit down” I said gesturing to the couch TJ smirked  
“Your serious? We’re really gonna do the whole I sit in a couch and tell you all my feelings? Do you have a notepad too?”

“Nope because I’m not a actual therapist, I’m your friend” TJ nodded and sat down  
“Where do you want to start?” TJ asked  
“The beginning probably makes more sense. Let’s start with you childhood  
“You were there” TJ replied his voice filled with snark 

“I was and tell me, what was it like growing up in the White House?  
“Terrible” he replied  
“For starters couldn’t have a moment to myself, there was always a camera in front of me, I hated it felt like I had so much pressure to do something especially when I was older.”  
“Did your family add to that stress?” TJ nodded 

“Doug was always the big shot whenever he’d get an A on a test they’d look over and expect the same from me, they always looked disappointed in me when that didn’t happen.”  
“Did you ever talk to them about this?” T.J shook his head  
“They weren’t around half the time, me and Doug were raised by all the butlers and Nanny’s in the house well aside from Nana when she was around.”

“Teej”  
“They weren’t around when I needed them but that’s in the past we are moving on, next topic.” I sighed not wanting to move on  
“T.J..” I started  
“No I don’t want to talk about my parents anymore while you’re sitting there without yours.” I frowned for a second then took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened them.  
“So new topic?” He nodded  
“You pick” I said “anything you want to talk about? He bit his lip  
“You discussed me moving this morning” he nodded

I leaned back  
“Ok let’s talk about to”  
“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why did you leave? To study abroad” I looked out the window  
“You if all people know why, everywhere I went people knew me I mean I was on every magazine by time I was 18 for God’s sake. I needed to go away and have a normal life. Even for just a little while” TJ nodded

“Why did you change your major?”  
“Because I wanted to report actual events that mattered and not gossip. I wanted to report news and not which celebrity just got married or divorced or who’s dating who or who’s sleeping with who, or which celebrity is on the front of a magazine.” TJ nodded 

“I just felt like I lost you for a second you know when you left to study and even more when you moved.”  
“I’m sorry” I said  
“No don’t be sorry you have every right to have your own dreams and goals, you shouldn’t have to worry about me all the time and plan your life accordingly.” I smiled  
“Your making me sound like your brother” TJ leaned back

“Oh god, I still can’t believe you two are together, when did this happen? how did it happen? Why did it happen? Why didn’t you tell me you had feelings for him?”  
“Well what am I supposed to say? Did you want me to walk up to you and say hey TJ I think your brother is really hot?” He scrunched his face in disgust  
“Yeah didn’t think so”  
“I just hate that you hid that from me, I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other” I bit my lip

He raised his eyebrow  
“Something to say” I shook my head  
“Doesn’t matter”  
“It seems like it matters, what is it Liz?” I looked at him  
“Your the one talking to me about keeping secrets? At least I wasn’t having an affair with a married politician”  
“Here we go”  
“What?”  
“I was just waiting for you to pull out that card” he stood up, walked out the room and I followed him  
“Well it’s true isn’t it?”  
“Look I already got enough shit from my mother I don’t need it from you”

“Well your gonna get it, do you know what it’s like to hear that your best friend is having an affair from his mother? Not you but your mother had to tell me while you were at the hospital! Again!” He turned around 

“He was the only one that cared about me! He didn’t leave me when life got hard!”  
“That’s exactly what he did TJ! Please he didn’t love you! Do you wanna know what love is? It’s not that TJ all right. He is a selfish bastard that only cares about himself.” Tj looked at me with anger in his eyes.

“A selfish bastard that you work for, yeah I know all about your latest project, tagging along with him to meetings and events, reporting on everything.” He balled up his fists  
“It’s like when Susan tagged along with Mom, Susan hated Mom at first now they are practically joined at the hip.”  
“That’s not going to happen with me”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes, you think I enjoy this? I begged Alex to put me on any other story but he just shook his head.” TJ laughed 

“Look at us, day 2 and we are already fighting.” I took a deep breath.  
“Thats why I never want to talk about him, but we need to TJ.” TJ nodded  
“I fucked up I know, it just seemed like it was me against the world and he was the only one in my corner” I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug.

“I’m always gonna be in your corner TJ, even if I have to slap you silly in the process because you made a mistake I’m always gonna have your back, even if t doesn’t look like it.” TJ nodded  
“Thank you”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are slowly being turned

Lizzie’s P.O.V

“I want to talk about your job, more specifically your piece your writing now” TJ said with a smug grin I rolled my eyes

“Didn’t we already talk about it”

“Not enough”

“What do you want to know”

“Everything

_Over my dead body!”_

_“Lizzie-_

_“I’m not doing it no you can find someone else for that.” Alex sighed_

_“Lizzie-_

_“No means no Alex, do you want me to repeat it in a different language?!” My screams echoed through the building I’m sure but I didn’t care._

_“Non,Het” I opened my mouth to say more but Alex cut me off_

_“When did you learn Russian?”_

_“When I was living in the White House with the Hammonds” Alex gave me a smug look._

_“Ah so that’s why you don’t want the job.” He leaned back_

_“It’s the politics of it all”_

_“You could say that” Alex leaned back_

_“Sorry your still doing it”_

_“Come on there’s a office full of people I’m sure any one of them would be willing to take it”_

_“But I’m not giving it to them, I’m giving it to you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You said you wanted bigger pieces to cover here you go” I groaned walking out of the office._

_“Good luck!” Alex said waving me out I slammed the door in reply._

TJ laughed 

“Well I can’t say you didn’t try to get out of it, how did the first day go?” I smirked

“Great”

_On top of my best friend being in the hospital after trying to kill him self I know how to follow around and interview the guy he’s been having a secret affair with, lovely. I got a text from Doug who only added to my mess. I groaned we’ve talked since the club but the only thing brought up about that night was TJ. I spent an hour on the phone with him last night just ranting about Alex._

_“At least TJ is out of thehospital tomorrow”_

_“Yeah that’s gonna be a nice visit: hey Teej how was your day? Mine oh great I just interviewed the guy you’ve been sleeping with and broke your heart.” Doug was quiet_

_“So I think not telling him is a good plan for now” I added_  
_“Good plan, you coming tomorrow night?”_

_“Of course”_

_“I’ll see you then” his voice lingered like he was planning something special. I just bit my lip and went to sleep his voice still lingering._

_I snapped out of my daydream and looked at my watch, he should be meeting me any moment now. With that said I herd footsteps and looked up to see him walking towards me. I took a deep breath and stood up_

_“Mr Rivers” I said formally sticking my hand_

_“Miss Taylor” he replied shaking my hand_

_“Shall we get started” I replied he nodded_

_“We can talk in my office, I was just heading there anyway.”_

_I followed him to his office, looking around as we were walking._ _“Your observant” he said I gave a side smile_

_“I usually get nosy”when we got to his office I only looked around more, noticing a picture of him and his family._

_“Cute” I replied he smiled_

_“I bet you don’t see them much nowadays” I said sitting down_

_“Staring off strong I see” he responded while I got out my pen, notepad and recorder._

_“Just a fair assumption based on current events going on”_

_“It’s hard” he replied leaning back_

_“When did you meet your wife?” I asked_

_“High school” I raised an eyebrow_ _“I know big surprise”_

_“I bet you guys were king and queen of the prom”his face turned blank for a second but then replied_

_“No not at all, we were nerds” I chuckled_

_“Hard to believe, looking at you now” he smiled_

_“You flatter me”_

_“I thought I lost you for a second to be honest”_

_“Sorry just what you said reminded me of... someone”_

_“Could that someome be... TJ Hammond” his eyes widened and I immediately turned off the recorder and threw it back down._

_“If we are going to be working together then I’m gonna get a few things into the open I know about you two.”_ _“How?” He asked I got a folder out of my bag and slide it across the table_ _“I got these pictures of you two together. Now these pictures will never see the light of day if we get one thing clear: if I hear or see you two together again I will personally lodge my foot so far into your crouch your dick will loose all chances of reproducing ever again Is that clear?” I asked with a smile he only laughed._

_“Your feisty” I smiled back_

_“You have no idea, those are my terms are we clear?” He nodded and I took back the pictures_

_“Good” I tucked them away in my bag_

_“So when did you become interested in politics?”_

TJ burst out laughing

“Oh my god that’s great”

“And we’ve been fine ever since”

“You started smoking again” TJ observed

“Well I...” TJ shook his head

“Ok “fine” is a overstatement, I can stand his presence as long as I get a cigarette after” TJ laughed

“Ironic that he’s the reason I was sober for 6 months but the reason why you cracked”

“It’s not a big deal” I said TJ raised his eyebrow

“It’s just something to take the edge off, to destress”

“I thought that’s what my brother was for, or do I need to talk to him?” I laughed

“I don’t think he would appreciate talking to you about his sex life” TJ nodded

“True”

“Your staying off topic, were talking about you remember”

“While that may be true and my problems are the only reason why we are out here, shouldn’t be the only focus on this trip. You have some feelings that need to be dug up as well.”I sighed

“Fine” I said

“Now I want to know more about you and Doug then we can get back to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ is curious about Doug and Lizzie

Lizzie’s P.O.V

“What do you want to know?” TJ stood up and started walking about

“When did it start? Why? How?”I chuckled

“Is it really that much of a shock to you? He sat back down

“It’s just you and my brother after everything we’ve been through I thought you would want to be as far away from my family as you could especially after... the incident.”

 

I took a deep breath

“Yeah that was a set back, romantically at least but in a way it brought us closer together. I thought you know we would just have a fun night together and carry on with our life’s but-

“What changed your mind?” TJ asked

“A lot of things, we started hanging out, we didn’t talk about that night we just talked, it was nice we went out a few times to dinner, took a nice moonlight walk.” I smiled

“It was those moments that I really fell for him.”

 

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Oh god all kids of things,hopes, dreams, regrets” I chuckled “you know classic first few dates stuff. He listened too like really listened, I never got that before. It was nice”

“Did he walk you home too?” Tj asked with a side smile I rolled my eyes

“Hey don’t ruin the moment you know my past romantic relationships haven’t ended well”

 

“I just don’t what you to rush into anything, you know I love you and my brother I don’t want another break up with you crying with me on my bathroom floor” I nodded

“Trust me I know we’ve been taking it slow I told him I had some bad break ups in the past.”

“Does he know about-

“No and he will never know, there’s nothing to tell we were both shit faced and on god knows what.” TJ nodddd

“So without getting into to much detail when was the official launch then re launch of your relationship.”

“Oh god ok well it all started the day of the night club...”

_TJs P.O.V_

_“Is she here yet?” I asked bouncing around the room “oh god she’s not going to show up she’s the main event” I said starting to panic_

_“TJ relax I’m sure she will be here any moment” Doug said I nodded and there was a knock on the door._

_“That’s probably her” I said taking a deep breath_

_“Well don’t keep a girl waiting, doesn’t matter if your gay or not never keep a women waiting” Nan said I nodded then ran over and flung the door open, there Liz was standing there dressed to the nines wearing a red dress with thin straps showing off every curve she had._

 

_“Was wondering what was keeping you”_

_“Sorry had to get all this ready” I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her inside_

_“Please your a knock out of the park” I said kissing her cheek_

_“Such a tease” she said walking towards the rest of my family. Everyone owed and awed when they saw her. I coughed loudly and everyone looked at me_

 

_“Thank you for coming tonight, I know it’s not easy but your guys support means the world to me and well” I raised a glass_

_“Let’s get the party started” everyone clapped and headed out me still bouncing a mile a minute feeling the adrenaline run through my body. In the car me Liz and Doug all climbed in the back_

 

_“So what have you prepared for us tonight?” Doug said_

_“A lady never revels her secrets” she replied_

_“Not even to the club owner?” I asked Lizzie shook her head, I raised a hand over my heart_

_“I never expected this betrayal from you” all three of us stared laughing_

_“What can I say? Everyone is in for a wild ride”_

 

_When we got there everyone immediately started fawning over Lizzie, Doug, Mom and Dad who tried their best to hid in the background. After taking a few questions and pictures myself I walked in for the first time seeing my idea finally become a vision. My heart dropped when I saw Seans seat empty. It’s ok I thought it’s the beginning of the night,he’s gonna show though._

 

_As the night went on still no sight and my heart dropped a little more by the hour but then when Lizzie came on it brightened my mood just a little. Everyone was trying to get up front and centre to get the best glimpse of Lizzie. Not that I blame them, while the top of her dress was the same revealing red the bottom was not a skirt but a pair of red shorts followed by black tights and black boots coming up to her knees._

 

_I smirked and watched her perform from the top despite Doug seeing me and gesturing for me to get down with everyone else I just shook my head. Mom Dad and Nan long gone by now a part of me relieved if only they could see Lizzie now or the look on Dougies face, It was worse then when she walked in. He was front centre my heart pounding desperately searching for him._

 

_When I couldn’t find him it felt like my whole world was crashing down, I started crying feeling pathetic because of course he wouldn’t show why would he? I took one look at the crowed again seeing Liz get off the stage and join the crowd, stood up and walked away looking for something anything to take the edge off._

 

_Lizzie’s P.O.V_

_“Oh my god that was amazing” Doug said pulling me into a hug, I smiled_

_“Thanks” he broke the hug swallowed then took a deep breath._

_“I didn’t want to tell you in front of my family but... you look so gorgeous tonight, not just tonight too every day but something about tonight, about you dancing made you ooze confidence and nothing makes you look sexier then confidence.”_

 

_I gasped Doug’s words were casing my heart to race and a urge to clench my thighs together. I played with his jacket and said_

_“You know your looking pretty good yourself to, it’s nice to see you out of the office not so uptight.” I smiled_

_“Your hot when your not worked up” Doug gasped I bit my lip_

_“What to go somewhere private?”_

 

_Doug just nodded and both of uswalked out of the crowed area and frantically looked around for a spare room or closet or anything. I dragged Doug by the ends of his jacket to a room and slammed the door behind me. There Doug pressed me up against the wall, I could already feel his arousal and gasped_

_“See what you do to me Liz?” He asked grabbing one leg moving his hand up and down._

 

_I grabbed hold of his face and pressed it with mine for a needy kiss. My mouth biting on the end of his lip, pressing my body closer to his, Doug letting out a moan._

_“I’ve been wanting this all night, you in that fucking dress god Liz you trying to kill me?” I whispered_

_“Really just tonight Doug?” He shook his head_

_“No I’ve wanted this, you for much longer” his hand trailed up closer to where I needed him most_

_“Doug” I said_

 

_“Yes Lizzie?”_

_“Doug just do it already” I wrapped my leg around his waist_

_“Fuck me already” he tore of the top of my outfit admiring my black lacy bra.”_

_“I’m not sure what’s gonna kill me more, your words or your body” I brought my face in for a kiss again this time my hands wrapped around his neck, my fingers trailing though the loose ends of his hair letting out my own moans when his hand reached for my breast._

_“Just take it off Doug” I said rubbing myself desperately against him he gasped_

 

_“You keep going like that I won’t get the chance to.” I smirked and whispered_

_“You like that?” He nodded_

_“Well let’s see what other tricks I have up my sleeve” my hand reached down to unzipp my bottoms revealing my matching black lacy underwear. I looked at Doug who was admiring my body, had to much clothes on. I immediately fixed that by ripping off his shirt much to his protest._

 

_“That was expensive” my lips shut him up. His pants were next and just when I was about to dip my hand down his underwear to release some of the pressure I herd a ringing._

_“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Doug said_

_“Just ignore it” I said but it wouldn’t stop ringing. Doug groaned then went over to retrieve this phone._

 

_“I swear if this is a work call I’m gonna throw that phone out the window and..._

_“Oh my god!” My eyes lit up at Doug bringing a hand up to his mouth_

_“Where is he? Is he ok? Ok stupid question but you know is he...”_

_My eyes started watering and my brain went to the worst case and I let out a gasp bring my own hand up to my mouth._

_“Yeah I’m here with her right now, yeah we are just” He looked up and down at both of us_

_“Having a couple drinks, yeah I’m safe to drive see you soon” Doughung up the phone and took one look at me his own tears forming._

 

_“TJ OD’d”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga of Lizzie and Doug continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of TJs suicide

_“I’m gonna kill him” I said in the car while Doug was driving, my hands shaking. “If he gets out of this I’m gonna kill him.”_

_“When he gets out of this feel free to do whatever you want” Doug said_

_“Dad found him” I shook my head_

_“That must have been terrible”_

_“They say he’s doing good, he’s just asleep right now but all things considered.” I nodded_

_The minute the engine stopped I opened my door and ran out of the car. Doug followed me, I slammed the door open making several people in the waiting room jump._

_“Nan” Doug said running to his grandmother_

_“Dougie” she said hugging him then took one look at me_

_“Get in here” I ran over to them and started sobbing all over again_

_“It’s gonna be ok, trust me TJ is tougher then he looks.” I wiped away the tears_

_“Is he awake yet?”_

_“No but you can go see him” I nodded the three of us walked to TJs room. I opened the door and walked over to TJ who was still asleep with a couple tubs hooked up to him. I took my hand in his_

_“I’m gonna stay with him” Doug sat down in a nearby chair_

_“Me too” I smiled then looked around at the empty room_

_“Wait where are Bud and Elaine”_

_“Bud stepped out for a second and Elaine...”_

_“Where is she”_

_“Something came up”_

_“What?! Her son is in the hospital and “something came up!?” I stood up._

_“God and they wonder why TJ does this” I said slamming the door behind me. I shook my head I love Elaine but sometimes I question her motives_

_“Lizzie?” I looked up at Bud walking towards me_

_“At least someone is here, do you know where Elaine is?”_

_“Emergency conference, I can’t tell you everything but its bad.”_

_“Do you know what’s bad? Her son is in the hospital again! From a attempted suicide again! God” I leaned back_

_“Both of you wonder why TJ is like this the answer is right in front of your faces”_

_“Look Elaine wanted to be here but-_

_“But what! I think the president and everyone else can handle themselves for at least one night!”_

_“Look Lizzie it’s bad ok Elaine is trying to save some people life’s right now” I sighed_

_“Yeah well add TJ to the list” I opened the door and Bud walked in beside me. I sat down next to Doug and was quiet I just looked at TJ. I felt Doug put his hand over mine. I gave him a small smile before looking back._

_Five minutes later Buds phone rang_

_“Hello?” He walked outside and came back a couple minutes later_

_“Elaine is on her way and she wants to talk to Lizzie.” I nodded took a deep breath and walked outside. I waited for Elaine to come, when she did she took one look at me and knew I meant business._

_“About time you showed up”_

_“Lizzie I-_

_“Had something to do it was important blah blah blah yeah I got the bullshit already, I wanna know why. Why you didn’t stay here with your son.”_

_“I wanted to I really did believe me Lizzie” I bit my lip_

_“I want to Elaine I really do” I took a deep breath and felt more tears trickle down my face._

_“Oh god” I said whipping them away_

_“I just want to know why he did it”_

_“I might have an idea” I looked at Elaine_

_“What’s your theory?”_

_“TJ had an affair”_

_“What! With who?”_

_“Sean Rivers” I place my hand on my forehead._

_“To add on top of this mess, you think he had something to do with this?” Elaine nodded_

_“He was rambling at 100 miles an hour I’ve never seen him so happy before, I thought he had finally turned his life around.”_

_“We can talk to him when he wakes up”_

 

I’m sorry you had to find out like that” TJ said with a guilty expression on his face

“I have to admit it wasn’t ideal but back to Doug, while you were in the hospital recovering he was there for me. He was there for my 3am phone calls, my random breakdowns, he was there for all of it. Looking back now, I’m kinda sad that I didn’t get to be there do him.”

“You did, trust me just being there with him even now is all he wants.” I nodded

“When did you guys become official?”I smiled

“Now that is a interesting story”

_“I’ve only been here a week and we are already going on a trip together?” I asked Sean smirked_

_“It’s a conference, don’t worry you won’t have to be there for the conference part.”_

_“So what your saying is” I leaned back_

_“I get to tag along on a private jet and stay at a luxury hotel and not even have to do any work?”_

_“Think of it as a mini vacation”_

_“Oh I plan on it”_

_“Oh and the jet won’t be private, Elaine and Douglas will be joining us.”_

_“That works” I said smiling_

_The day of departure I was in the jet waiting for take off when I herd someone sit down across from me._

_“Doug” I replied setting down my menu_

_“Lizzie, didn’t expect to see you here” I shrugged_

_“My job is to follow him everywhere right? That includes conferences, but not the actual conference part”_

_“Sweet gig, you basically tagging along and getting a vacation out of it”_

_“I know right, guess there’s one good thing about this job” I looked back at my menu._

_“Or maybe more then one, I haven’t had lobster in ages.” I raised one eyebrow at Doug_

_“Care to join?”_

_“I would love to” by take off me and Doug where sharing a delicious lobster, sipping on some wine and laughing. I don’t know who made the first move but the next I remember is Doug pushing me up against my cabin door kissing me. I eagerly kissed him_ _back._

_“I want to finish what we started” He whispered I only nodded_

_“You gonna go faster this time?” I asked his arm going up my bare leg which I wrapped around his waist._

_“Is that a challenge?”_

_“Maybe” I replied toying with his shirt_

_“Your such a tease”_

_“Oh you think I’m teasing you now just wait until you see what I’m wearing underneath this blouse.” I said slowly unbuttoning my shirt he let out a groan._

_“Or” I stopped “do you want to do the honours?” His only response was wrapping his arm around my waist and one on my leg and carrying me to my bed. I let out a surprised noise followed by a giggle when he dropped me on my bed._

_“What’s so funny?” He asked_

_“This, out of all the things I expected on this trip you and me fucking in my cabin with my boss and your mother within ears distance of us was not one of them.”_

_“Please don’t talk about my mother while you look like this”_

_“Like what?” I asked bending one of my legs giving him a better view of my leg and what is under my skirt. His eyes widened_

_“That”_

_The only noises that were made for the rest of the night was stifled moans and groans followed by whispers until we feel asleep_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feelings  
> TJ plans Lizzie’s birthday

3 weeks later 

T.Js P.O.V

I walked into the house from getting groceries to Lizzie fast asleep on the couch. I sighed and draped the blanket on top of the couch on Lizzie. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Doug

“Hello?”

“Hey Doug”

“T.J. how are you?”

“I’m ok, as good as one is for being sober for almost a month.

“That’s great Teej”

“Yeah it hasn’t been easy though, good thing Lizzie has patience.” Doug was silent

“She’s great by the way, I know you want to know, we talk everyday for a hour and goof off for the rest of the day, she listens too and cares.”

“Yeah she’s good like that”

“I want to do something for her, she’s been so patient with me and I haven’t been the easiest person to get along with sometimes.”

_Why did you do it”_

_“There it is”_

_“TJ”_

_“No that’s the question everyone is asking” I stood up and walked around_

_“Why did T.J Hammond chose to waste his life away on drugs and alcohol when he could have done something good instead.”_

_“That’s not what-_

_“No but it’s not but it’s what everyone else thinks”_

_“Your family?”_  

_“Yeah but they don’t get it, Mom Dad even Doug can live this life but the pressure to do everything right, to be perfect, it’s not for me. It never was for me even growing up, no one ever saw that because I never saw them.”_

_“They love you”_

_“They have a funny way of showing it”_

_“Yeah well at least they didn’t leave you, at least they weren’t in a car then some stupid asshole decided to ram into our car and they died.” I closed my eyes_

_“Liz I’m-_

_“You want to talk about parents? T.J I barley even remember mine.” Tears started trickling down her face._

_“Your parents love you, that’s why your here, who else sends their son on a get away with someone who actually understands them and could help them? Most parents chuck their kids into therapy and hope for the best. I get on your parents too sometimes but in the long run they love you.”_

_Before I could say anything Lizzie stood up and walked away_

 

“T.J what the fuck?” 

“I know I know I was a dick, I told her I was a dick and she agreed, I laughed she laughed and she forgave me.”

“Did you ever answer her question? Why did you do it.”

“Not yet”

“Why not” I sighed

“Because it’s not just one thing, it’s complicated but that’s not why I called.”

“No? You didn’t call for a last minute therapy session?” We both laughed

“No I actually called for a favour, it’s for Lizzie: she misses you, she will never admit it but she does I can tell. I was wondering if you had a spare few days to come over here to surprise her, her birthday is coming up after all.”

“I know, I actually scheduled to drive out the day before her birthday.”

“That’s great! I’ll see you then”

“Yeah talk to you later”

“See you then” I hung up the phone and smiled finally I was gonna do something right

 

_Day before Lizzies birthday_

Hey gonna grab a couple things for tomorrow” I nodded

“Sounds like a plan excited, for tomorrow?”

“Excited to see what you have planned” she responded with a smile then waved goodbye and closed the door. The minute the door closed I jumped off the couch and texted Doug.

 _the robin has left the nest_ I got a response

 _What the fuck does that mean_ I groaned and responded

_Liz just left the house_

_Why didn’t you say that_

_Oh my god Doug get your ass over here! Where are you?_

_10 minutes away_

_Get here fast_

 

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and smiled when Doug was standing there

“Doug” I said

“Hey Teej” He said

“Come in man” he walked in carrying his bag.

“Here let me get that for you” I said taking his bag he looked at me

“Who are you and what have you done to my brother?” I just laughed

 “For that your sleeping in the spare room” I said walking towards the empty room

“No man come on I’m sorry” he said I turned around and walked towards Lizzie’s room.

“God your only here for a weekend what’s in this bag?” I set it down

“Actually never mind I don’t want to know“

“It’s just my clothes and presents for Lizzie” I snorted

“Ok I’ll believe that only for not getting grossed at your sex life with my best friend.” Doug smirked

“Your loss” I gave him a face of disgust

“No it’s really not” I said before we both burst out laughing, then I herd the door open.

 

“TJ I’m home! TJ?” It was silent for a moment I assume she was walking around looking for me

“God if you hooked up with the produce guy from the market you could have done it in your room.” I poked my head out

“Hey Liz” I said in a guilty voice she put her hands on her hips

“What or who did you do?” She asked

“Nothing” I responded

“Sure” she said then turned around and set her things down I motioned for Doug to get out of the room. He crept up behind her

 

“Well I’m not the produce guy but I was hiding in your room.” She dropped her bags, turned around and ran into his arms while squealing.

“Dougie oh my god your here.”She instantly pressed her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer I only smiled and walked away towards my room. I herd giggling followed by a door slamming. My eyes widened and I put in my headphones to drown out the noise.

 

Lizzie’s P.O.V

“Well that was a pleasant welcome” Doug said as I cuddled up to him, pressing my head on his chest I only “Um hummed” he laughed “Tired?” I looked at him with a smirk on his face I rolled my eyes

“Cocky now are we?”

“Just a little bit” Doug admired stroking my hair

“I missed you” I said

“TJ said so on the phone, I was already planning on coming but TJ planned a whole day for you right down to the last minute.”

“Really?” I asked

“Yeah, he’s changed” Doug said I smiled

“Yeah he has, sobriety does that to a person.” I said remembering how different I was when I quite doing drugs. Doug cleared his throat

“He also said some things he shouldn’t have said.”

“Doug it’s fine, it was a stupid thing to say he knows it we’ve moved passed it.”

“Your sure” I nodded and pressed a light kiss to his lips

“Positive” he smiled

“Good” I bit my lip

“There’s um another reason I wanted you here you and TJ he has some things he wants to talk to you about.”

“Me?” I nodded

“It’s for him to say but my advice: really listen to him Doug he’s trying to be honest with you I know what he says might hurt but try to see it from his point of view.” Doug nodded

 

“But I don’t want to talk about TJ right now” I said sitting up Doug’s eyes trailed down my body.

“Good” I smiled and caressed my hand down his face

“I love you” I said he looked at me and smiled

“I love you too” I kissed him passionately and hours later with both of us panting and sweat dripping down my body I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and said

“Hey Liz, happy birthday” I looked over at the clock which had indeed struck midnight

“Best way to start it” I replied he opened his arms for me to lay on him, he wrapped his arms around me and both of us fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie’s birthday  
> Nothing else suspicious  
> Not at all

Lizzie’s P.O.V  
Up until I woke up I thought last night was a dream….. a wonderful dream. But I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and turned around to see Doug wide awake with a smile on his face too.  
“Happy birthday” he said bringing me closer for a kiss my only response was responding to the kiss while bringing my hand up his arm and bringing them both around his neck. He rolled me over on my back causing me to let out a squeal.  
“Doug!” He kissed my neck leaving a trail down to my shoulders and back up to my lips. His hold on my waist tightened pressing his body closer to mine. 

“T.J and I have a whole day planned out for us” Doug said before pressing his lips back to mine  
“Does it involve leaving this room?” I asked batting my eyes “because I’m perfectly happy right here” I said lifting my leg up causing the sheet to fall reviling my leg. Doug took one look then said “god your killing me here” he faced me “I had this whole day planned out, but now all I want to do is” he grabbed my leg guiding his hand up it.  
“What do you want?” I asked  
“First off all I want to make you cum at least 5 times before we even thinking about leaving this room.”  
“5?” I asked  
“Oh yeah and I’m already planning on #1” he said his hands inching up my upper thigh I slammed my head back on the pillow.  
“Oh Doug yes”

“Hap- OH MY GOD” Without us hearing TJ opened the door took one look at us then ran back out. Doug sighed and let go of my thigh mere inches from its destination. I let out a wine of protest  
“Sorry but I have to go see if he’s alright, how about this: I turn on the shower when I get back and we can continue this there all right?” I nodded and Doug smiled  
“Good” He got our of bed and looked through his suitcase for pants and a T-shirt. When he got dressed he looked at me sprawled on the bed and groaned  
“Fuck I just want to take you”  
“Then do it baby”  
“You know I can’t, I have to go check on my brother, make sure I didn’t scar him for life.”  
“But after?”  
“It’s you and me” I smiled  
“Good”

Doug P.O.V  
“TJ!” I screamed walking out of the bedroom and looked around. I continued calling his name until I found him in the dinning room with a bowl of cereal. When he saw me he put his head down  
“I should have knocked”  
“That would have been best”  
“Sorry I’m-  
“Not used to seeing us like this, together”  
“Yes! Not that I’m not supportive I am 100% it’s just that your my brother and she’s like my sister and seeing you two together-  
“I get it Teej” I said walking away  
“I’ll knock next time!”  
“Thank you!” I said shouting down the hallway before walking into the bathroom. I started the shower then walked back to the bedroom where Lizzie was fast asleep. I smiled and slid in behind her waiting for her to wake up. Shortly she turned around

“Morning again”  
“I have a strange sense of déjà vu” I replied  
“Well this morning events were pretty interesting until we were interrupted”  
“I talked to TJ and he’s promised to knock next time”  
“Good” Lizzie said before I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She eagerly kissed me back her hands tugging at the ends of my hair. I broke the kiss with a smile  
“I would love to continue this but as I promised I do have a shower ready for you.”  
“Ooh!”Lizzie said getting out of bed then grabbing a robe, wrapping it around her she took one look at me  
“You coming?” I nodded then hurried out of bed following her to the bathroom. 

TJs P.O.V  
10 minutes ago 

I smiled walking towards Lizzie’s room, I had the whole day planned out I didn’t even think about the fact that Doug was in there and opened the door, hopping she was still asleep and I could sing her happy birthday to wake her up.  
“Hap-“ the scene of Doug and Lizzie tangled their bodies only covered by the sheets, One of Lizzies bare leg was already sticking out with Doug’s hand trailing up it. My mind knew where his hand was going and I had no intention of seeing or hearing anything.  
“OH MY GOD!” I screamed then immediately ran back out before either one of the  
could say a word.

5 minutes later while I was eating a bowl of cereal Doug came out, after talking he went back in Lizzie’s room and I couldn’t help but smile. Out of everyone Lizzie and Doug deserve happiness, they both sacrificed so much both of them to help me and Lizzie to help our entire family. That should be enough insensitive to try and stay sober even when Lizzie and I head home. I took a deep breath Lizzie has given up so much to help and not just on this trip, the least I can do is repay her by opening up more and trying to do good. 

Lizzie’s P.O.V  
After a wonderful shower where Doug followed through with his promise. I got changed and walked into the kitchen where I could smell pancakes and bacon. I raised my eyebrow  
“TJ?” I asked  
“Surprise!” He said turning around with a spatula in his hand  
“What’s this?”  
“Your birthday breakfast” he said “I made the pancakes with chocolate chips in them, your favourite” both me and Doug were speechless  
“I figured after you eat we could go horseback riding then we can go to the city for once and go to the mall, anything you want it’s on me.” I was still in shock but TJ was focused on the bacon sizzling  
“I saw you watch popcorn microwave saying whoever invented the microwave is a genius and that we never have to use a stove or oven” Doug chuckled

“I was in collage ok” He said waving his spatula at me “now sit down both of you I have enough pancakes and bacon for all of us.” Me and Doug both shrugged but sat down at TJs request and shortly after he came out with pancakes and bacon along with orange juice. Over breakfast we shared stories and laughed enjoying our time together we spent the whole day like that. The three of us out on the town, just like when we were younger. We probably caused just as much trouble now as we did back then. I went to bed with a smile on my face and not just from the wonderful gifts from both boys or from the gifts from everyone back home that Doug brought with him, not even from Doug giving me a “special gift” no it was because I’ve finally saw a change in TJ. Even Doug noticed it

“TJ seemed different today- a good different though” Doug said while stroking my bare back I smiled  
“Yeah I noticed it too, you think it’s actually working? All the talks we’ve been having, his time or here away from everyone?”  
“Yeah maybe Mom was right”  
“Let’s hope so” Doug turned off the lights I shut my eyes and was falling asleep when I herd Doug say  
“I love you” I only smiled and replied  
“I love you too”  
“Happy birthday Lizzie”

A few hours ago  
Susans P.O.V  
It was the end of the day and I was packing up then I saw Alex walk out of his office with a smug smile on his face.  
“What’s with that smile?”  
“How much do you know about Lizzie?” I shrugged  
“As much as everyone else” his smile grew  
“Tomorrow that’s all gonna change” I gave him a confused look  
“What does that mean”  
“A anonymous source sent me some interesting information about her I would read the paper tomorrow, and watch the news if I where you”  
“What do you mean?” Alex had already shut the door I just sighed got my jacket and walked outside. What kind of news could Alex have about Lizzie?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scandalous secret of Lizzie is reveled

Chapter 11  
T.Js P.O.V  
I sat down with a bowl of cereal and turned on the T.V.  
“Today we have a spicy story about a certain someone who we all watched and adored” great who’s privacy are they going to invade now?  
“Wether you knew her as little Miss America’s Sweetheart” I dropped my spoon. “Or when she got older the American Dream we all knew the name Lizzie Taylor at some point in our life’s”  
“SHIT!” I said standing up and running to Lizzie’s room.

“DOUG! LIZZIE!” I screamed banging on the door. The door opened with Lizzie wearing a robe  
“Is someone dying?” She asked her hair disheveled and her voice thick from sleep  
“No”  
“Then why are you banging on my door”  
“Just come see” I said gesturing to the T.V. I saw Doug walk up behind her  
“T.J what are you talking about?” He asked  
“Just come and see” I said running back to the t.v. Both of them walking behind me  
“It seems America’s Sweetheart wasn’t so sweet after all. Sources revel Lizzie and Thomas Hammond at a club one together.”

“Oh no” Lizzie said  
“What is it?” Doug asked my face turned white this was not what I expected   
“Doug I can explain” Lizzie said looking at Doug before she could open her mouth the reporter said  
“It seems that the two of them got a little too close”  
“NO!” Lizzie said shouting at the T.V  
“Lizzie, T.J what’s going on?” Doug asked confused but the video showed me Lizzie and even Ethen. The video cut before it got too R rated but everyone could guess what happened next.  
“YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?!” Doug screamed “I KNEW IT!”  
“Knew what?” Lizzie asked  
“That your in love with him!”  
“WHAT!!??” We both screamed  
“Yeah it makes perfect sense you both where always so close, it was bound to happen” Doug started to walk away  
“Where the hell are you going?” I asked

“Home” he responded  
“Wait Doug” Lizzie said following him  
“I’m not talking to you”  
“Fine but I’m coming with you”  
“What?!” Both of us shouted  
“Yeah I want to get to the bottom of this so talk to me don’t talk to me fine I don’t care now if you excuse me I need to get dressed” she slammed the door in out faces. Doug walked away shaking his head. My phone started buzzing like crazy, I rolled my eyes when Moms name popped up  
“Hey mom how’s it going?”  
“Care I explain as to why you and Lizzie’s… copulation is all over the news”  
“No but I’m sure Lizzie will get to the bottom of it”  
“T.J-  
“Look mom can we please discuss this later? We are on our way back now ” I asked looking over at Doug who still had a look of murder in his eyes.  
“Ok”  
“Great see you then” I hung up and looked at Doug

“Typical she would call you” I groaned  
“If I disappeared for a week no-one would no the difference, you walk differently and all of a sudden everyone’s attention shifts to you” I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything Lizzie’s door opened and she walked past us with her suitcase rolling behind her.  
“You boys ready? We can argue more in the car”  
The car ride was surprisingly silent. When we got close to Lizzie’s work she said  
“Drop me off here”  
“Why?” I asked  
“Because I’m gonna find out who leaked the video now stop the damn car.” Doug stopped the car and Lizzie slammed her door shut.

Lizzie’s P.O.V  
I stormed into the office ignoring all the whoops and claps as I walked into Alex’s room slamming this door. At the sound of the door slamming Alex sat up.  
“Lizzie”  
“Who leaked it”  
“I-  
“The damn video Alex who leaked it”  
“I can’t-  
“THIS IS MY LIFE ALEX DON’T SIT THERE AND TELL ME BULLSHIT THAT YOU CANT TELL ME, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO STORM OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK.”  
“Lizzie when was the last time you listened to the news?”  
“I don’t know” I asked confused  
“Exactly, journalism is dying”

“We are a newspaper company Alex, we don’t sell story’s for the media. Scandalous is Christmas to them and they just got the best present ever.”  
“The paper is doing worse, less and less people are actually reading the paper and just looking at the comics. Sex sells Lizzie, Bud Hammonds whole career can prove that.”  
“So what? Your desperate so you run the first story you could find?”  
“That’s right” I scoffed and crossed my arms  
“Didn’t realize we were a gossip rag now, first the video what’s next?” Alex turned his head  
“Alex?”  
“You didn’t see today’s paper”  
“No didn’t we just have a conversation about that? Plus I’ve been in the middle of nowhere.”  
“I would pick up one if I were you” confused and curious I walked out still frantic. Everyone’s eyes where on me  
“Someone give me a damn paper!” people frantically looked around until Susan walked up to me with one looking nervous.  
“Your not gonna like this”  
“I haven’t liked the entire day, how could it get worse?”  
“Just read it”

The headline read “America’s dream secret scandal” in bold letters there was no picture or anything but my eyes grew wider with each word I read.  
“Lizzie Taylor was never just a normal girl, her parents where politics best friend with Bud and at the time Elaine Hammond so naturally she spent time with their sons Douglas and Thomas. One day when Lizzie was still young her parents perished in a tragic car accident and Lizzie was sent to live in the White House.  
What’s not public knowledge is that when Lizzie was 22 she was checked into the hospital after a wild night. Apparently she overdosed and was rushed to the hospital immediately. Medical records are sealed so there is no further information but it looks like Lizzie had a secret life that’s not so secret anymore.” Shaking my hands I turned to Susan who was the only person left near me  
“Who wrote this?”  
“I don’t know Alex is zip tight about this. I can try to wrangle it our of him”  
“Please, and call me as soon as you get anything” I said dropping the paper and walked out ignoring everyone on my way home.

When I got home I slammed the door and started crying. I saw my T.V and all I could think of was the news and the story. I grabbed a bottle from my fridge and threw it at the screen still balling and fell to the floor devastated.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J to the rescue

T.Js P.O.V  
“Good job” I said as soon as Lizzie slammed the door  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one and I’m supposed to be the screw up?” I scoffed and handed him my phone  
“Read this I’ll drive” Doug looked at my phone as we got out of the car and I got in the drivers seat  
“Mom texted me while you guys were arguing, this article is in today’s paper.”

“Oh my god” Doug said while looking at the online article  
“She’s probably devastated, the video is the last of her worries trust me when your suicide story leaks nothing else is worse.” I stopped the car and got out  
“Where are you going?” Doug asked  
“Lizzie’s you can go home if you want but I’m going to comfort my friend” I got out and slammed the door not looking back to see if Doug followed or caring.

I opened the door, walked up to her apartment floor and knocked on her door hoping she would answer.  
“Damn it” I said when I got no answer  
“Liz! It’s TJ! Please open the door!” I said knocking harder then the door opened a crack revealing Lizzie with her eyes red and puffy probably from crying and her hair a disheveled mess  
“Oh Liz”  
“T.J” she said then I opened my arms as she ran into me and started sobbing again.  
“Hey it’s gonna be ok” I said she just shook her head

“Come on we can talk inside” she walked back allowing me to enter her place where I saw glass on the floor in the living room  
“What happ-  
“Don’t ask” she said still not breaking free  
“Come on let’s go talk on the couch” when we got to the couch she laid her head on my lap  
“It’s all over T.J I’m gonna loose my job, I’m gonna loose Doug.”  
“Wait what?”  
“I yelled at Alex today and-  
“No not that you should have yelled at him not just him you should have yelled at whoever wrote the article actually you should quit but never mind that. You think your gonna loose Doug?” She nodded  
“Lizzie that’s not gonna happen”  
“He was so mad T.J”  
“Let me clear this up: he’s mad at me but he’s taking it out on you.”  
“But I should have told him” I scoffed  
“Told him what? That me and you had a crazy night one night that meant nothing?” She was quiet  
“So what do I do”  
“Ok first of all you sit up” she slowly sat up

“You go take a shower, then we are going to go talk to my mother, if anyone can get this shut down she can.” She nodded got up and walked towards the bathroom the minute the door shut I called Mom back.  
“Hello?”  
“ Mom were back”  
“Well that’s one piece of good news”  
“Me and Lizzie are coming to see you, Doug is probably on his way now, we need your help”  
“Why my help?”  
“Because if anyone can shut this down you can”  
“T.J I-  
“Please mom, for Lizzie it’s her life being broadcasted right now.”  
“I’ll try T.J but this is journalism not politics.”  
“Thank you anyway.”

I hung up and sighed then I herd a ring. I got up and walked over where the ringing was coming from , it was in Lizzie’s jacket. I put my hand in and pulled out her phone the display name saying Susan.  
“Hello?”  
“T.J”  
“Susan?”  
“Why are you answering Lizzie’s phone?”  
“I’m at her place she’s in the shower right now, why are you calling?”  
“When Lizzie came by work she asked me to find out who leaked the video. I have a hunch I can’t confirm it but it’s the only lead I got.”  
“Who is it”

“Sean Rivers”  
“How the hell did he-  
“Well it wasn’t him directly more of a friend of a friend situation but I’m willing to bet he gave the final nod to leak it.”  
“I’m sure he did”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“Yeah wonder why” I said trying not to sound guilty  
“T.J do you know something?”  
“Oh sounds like Lizzie just got out of the shower thanks Susan I’ll let her know.” Before she could say anything I hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. Lizzie came out fully dressed her hair still damp  
“Who were you talking to?”  
“Susan, she found out who leaked the video.”  
“That was fast, who was it?”  
“Your boss” I gave a confused look  
“Alex? I mean I know he’s an asshole but I didn’t expect him to-  
“Not that boss” her eyes widened while I grabbed both our coats.  
“Come on once my mother here’s this she will have the whole thing shut down by tomorrow.” Lizzie shook her head  
“Tomorrow? Your overestimating her”  
“Or your underestimating, this just became a whole different game. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug talks to Sean

Chapter 13  
Lizzie’s P.O.V  
The trip back to the Hammonds while short was still full of stares the moment I got out of the car. The moment we walked in Doug was there  
“Lizzie thank god you’re here look I need to talk to you.”  
“I’ll go find mom and take most of what I assume will be the most uncomfortable lecture of our life’s” T.J said and went to go find the rest of his family.

“Please come and sit with me” both of us walked to the living room and sat on the couch  
“Lizzie I am so sorry about what I said at the farm I was crazy and not thinking right it was the shock mixed with everything else.”  
“Doug I accept your apology but I also want to talk about what you said? More specifically about me being in love with T.J?” I said  
“Oh that well” he let out a sigh

“I have this I don’t know what to call it, insecurity, trust issue something that your in love with T.J and your settling for me.” I laughed  
“Doug when have I ever settled for someone? Yes a lot of guys I went out with have been jerks but that was due to poor judgment, alcohol,” he laughed  
“And being young growing up in the public’s eye. Doug out of everyone you were the only person who wasn’t looking for fame or drugs, alcohol or sex.”  
“Drugs? What did you do in collage”  
“I didn’t deal people just wanted me to share assuming I could afford more anyway that’s not the point. The point is that I am sorry: sorry I didn’t appreciate you earlier.”  
“Apology while not needed is accepted” he cupped my face and gently pressed his lips against mine. I placed one of my hands on his face and responded to his kiss.

“Glad to see you guys are on the same page again.” T.J said  
“Oh my god T.J aaaand you’ve brought your mom”  
“This is a happy surprise”  
“Yeah a surprise that we were going to tell you about in due time” Doug said glaring at T.J  
“Sorry do I have to announce myself every time I walk into a room now even in my own house so you guys can stop making out.”  
“What part of hush hush about me and Lizzie don’t you understand”  
“I still don’t understand why you want to make it hush hush anyway” T.J responded

“Moving on from that” Elaine said  
“Thank you” I said  
“And on to the video”  
“Can we please go back” I said massaging my head  
“Sorry Liz” T.J said I sighed  
“I know who filmed it, well frankly T.J knew first he answered my phone while I was in the bathroom anyway the point is our local closeted Senator Douche released the video” I said

“Why?” Elaine asked  
“I may have blackmailed him on my first day”  
“What?!” Elaine and Doug said  
“Why?” Doug asked  
“Do I really need a reason”  
“I don’t think she does” T.J said speaking up  
“So what do we do now?” Doug asked  
“Someone needs to talk to him and get him to shut down the video” Elaine said  
“Yeah and while we are talking to people someone also needs to talk to Alex because I may have screamed at him”  
“Your having a rough day Liz don’t worry about it” Doug said

“But who is going to go talk to Sean?” Elaine asked and everyone looked at her  
“Me?”  
“You’re the politician” T.J said Elaine chuckled  
“This has nothing to do with politics”  
“There has to be some political reason behind it.” T.J said  
“Not this time” T.J sighed  
“I’ll do it” Doug spoke both me and T.J looked at him  
“Well I’m the only one here who hasn’t blackmailed him or had a messy affair with him so it makes the most sense.” I walked up to Doug  
“You would do that?” Doug shrugged  
“Yeah why not” I smiled  
“Thank you”  
“And what are we thanking Douglas for?” Bud asked walking in

“What he does best: fix everything” I said  
“I mean I would think I would have more qualities then that.” I smiled  
“Well I’m off to beg for my job which hopefully wasn’t taken away form me”  
“Why don’t you drop that job and open your own paper.” Bud asked I chuckled  
“Good idea Bud but sadly I can’t get everything with my looks”  
“Course you can! I’ll even let you write a piece about me”  
“Tempting but maybe another time” I said walking out

Douglas P.O.V  
“Do you have any idea where your going?” Mom asked when I left the house  
“No idea that’s why I thought you were tagging along”  
“No I am here to talk to you about Lizzie, actually about you and Lizzie”  
“Mom can we talk about that some other day, how about 3 days from never” I said getting in my car Mom got in shotgun  
“Doug-  
“Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you ok but we want to keep things quiet and in time we will tell Dad and Nan and everyone but for now.”  
“I’ll keep things quiet”  
“Thank you” I said

“But as your mother- I banged my head on the wheel before she could say anything else  
“No I won’t say anything more on the subject” I started my car  
“Now if I was a douchey Senator where would I be?”  
“Work” mom suggested  
“See that’s why I brought you along” together we drove to where Sean would hopefully be working.  
“So what’s the plan?”

“we walk in together saying we need to talk to Sean and hoping that works”  
“We?”  
“Well if I go in by myself noone will take me seriously” Mom sighed  
“Fine but on one condition: I want to know everything about you and Lizzie”  
“Mom I’m not telling you everything”  
“…..ok not everything but things that wouldn’t gross out your mother” I sighed  
“Fine”

After a pg rated story featuring me and Lizzie getting together at the club but not being able to…. Actually do anything the relationship was put on hold until the plane ride. I took a deep breath as we walked in  
“Maybe he’s just walking around and we can catch him there  
“If we’re lucky” Mom said both of us turned a corner  
“Oh there he is” I said  
“Great I’ll be in the car”  
“What?” I asked turning to see Mom walking the opposite way I sighed and continued to walk down.

“Well if it isn’t Douglas Hammond the perfect one” I chuckled  
“Yes that is what people say”  
“What do I owe the honour”  
“A couple things actually but let’s go talk somewhere private” once the door closed Sean said  
“So why are you here?”  
“Well I could be here for my brother, you know the one you blew off when things got too tough? Or maybe I’m here for Lizzie, who because of you is now the front and centre of every tv and newspaper.”  
“Pick one then T.J or Lizzie or in this cause it’s both.”  
“Why the hell did you release that video?”

“How do you know it’s me?”  
“You’ve got your sources I got mine, the question still stands”  
“Because that little bitch needs to be taken down a notch”  
“So you took her down several congratulations”  
“Oh I’m just getting started” he got out his phone and then I herd moans- specifically moans conning from Lizzie then me joining in.”  
“Ok” I said grabbing for it  
“Don’t be to quick now or this goes everywhere”

“Did Lizzie’s blackmail really hurt you that bad that you have to destroy her whole life? That video is the only private thing she has left”  
“Yeah and she’s gonna know what I felt”  
“No douche there’s a difference between blackmailing and actually doing it”  
“She set the board and played her turn, now it’s mine”  
“This isn’t a game, it’s someone’s life”  
“Clearly you have a lot to learn about politics if you think life isn’t a game, and maybe she should have thought about that first”  
“Or maybe you should have when you toyed with my brothers emotions” Sean’s eyes widened  
“Yeah that’s right look Lizzie shouldn’t have blackmailed you but it’s not her fault or my fault or even T.Js fault about who you have feelings for.”

“I have a wife I-  
“If she truly loves you she will understand in the end, yes it will be messy but better in the end.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I watched T.J go through it, try telling the president of the United States you don’t like girls, especially when it’s our dad. Yeah that puts a damper on their plans.” I stated to walk away  
“Don’t ruin Lizzie’s life it’s already damaged enough”  
“What are you talking about” I just shook my head

“Read the paper and next time you want to ruins someone’s life, get to know them” I said slamming the door then walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Alex talk  
> Lizzie wants revenge  
> Susan wants to write about Lizzie  
> Doug wants Lizzie to calm down

Chapter 14  
Lizzie’s P.O.V  
“How did it go?” I asked  
“Terrible, he’s terrible” Doug said  
“He’s a politician, what did you expect?”  
“Both of my parents are politicians”  
“Yeah and their both saints”

“Ok I see your point, I also see what you have to deal with”  
“It’s actually not that bad, I only think that’s because I’m blackmailing him” I said getting into my car  
“I’m headed off to work, wish me luck”  
“Good luck” I hung up and took a deep breath. I was nervous all the way to the office and even walking up the stairs. I ignored people’s looks when I walked in, on my way I herd someone call my name. I turned around and there stood a very guilty Georgia 

“Can I talk to you?” I nodded and walked over to her office.  
“I wrote that article on you” I sighed  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t know-  
“What? That my sex tape would be released on the same day? Jokes on you looks like Alex played both of us” I walked away and stood at the door  
“Oh and by the way, if given the chance don’t sleep with your boss. Not only because he’s taken but because it’s not worth it.” I walked out and opened the door to Alex’s office and closed it behind me.

“Lizzie?”  
“Alex” I said calmly  
“What are doing?”  
“Begging for my job back, that is if I ever lost it” Alex laughed  
“Why would I fire you? Not only are you one of our best journalists but your Lizzie Taylor, simply having your name on our newspaper is good publicity.”  
“Wait a minute, is that the whole reason why you hired me in the first place?”  
“Yes” I blinked 

“Now that we established that, hows your paper on Sean Rivers going?”  
“You honestly expect me to continue to work with him after all that he’s done?” Alex was silent  
“Fine, you want an article that sells? Oh I’ll give you one” I turned around and walked away from Alex  
“Where are you going?” I stopped and turned my head around  
“To give you the article of the century” on my way out I walked past Susan who shouted  
“Lizzie wait!” I stopped and waited for her to catch up 

“Hey Susan thanks for the favour”  
“Yeah no problem I actually have something I would like to ask of you”  
“Yeah go for it, I owe you”  
“I want to write about you, your life from start to now” I shook my head in confusion  
“Susan didn’t you read the article?”  
“That article is a gossip rag, it doesn’t tell anyone who you really are. As someone who’s worked with you I know that that article isn’t the real you. Please let me do it right this time. The world deserves to know the you, the real you.” I sighed 

“Well the article you did while interviewing Elaine was pretty good I have to admit.”  
“So???”  
“Fine let’s do it” she cheered  
“You won’t regret it, this will be the best interview ever”  
“You won’t ask me “what’s next for me?” Susan giggled  
“Did you really get asked that a lot?”  
“If I had a dollar for every time during a interview I got asked that question I could have just quit modelling when I did and live off of that.”  
“Ok list of questions not to ask: that one.” I laughed  
“When do we start?”  
“Tomorrow?” I nodded  
“I’ll call you” she said and I walked back to my car and dialled Doug’s number.

“So she lives! How did it go?”  
“Could have gone better”  
“Uh oh”  
“Yeah turns out my name: the only reason why Alex hired me in the first place”  
“Ouch”  
“Yeah and on top of that I promised him “the article of the century”  
“Oh god”  
“Yep”  
“Do you even know what this article will be?”  
“Yep”  
“Great”  
“Yep it’s gonna read in big black letters that” I paused to get into my car  
“That Sean Rivers likes to suck T.J Hammonds-  
“OKAY got it, but Liz are you really going to do that? Isn’t that a bit to far?”

“Why? He exploits my secrets I exploit his”  
“Liz your outing him, and it’s not just him on the line you know what could happen to T.J if this gets out.” I gripped my steering wheel  
“I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me.”  
“I get it Lizzie but-  
“But what? I’ll talk to T.J if I get the say from him it’s out there”  
“Lizzie it’s too far”

“Oh and putting my sex life for the whole world to see wasn’t? You talked to him for 5 minutes and you dislike the guy imagine being with him for hours upon hours. He won’t stop Doug I’m his target, and each secret that’s leaked about me is another bullseye.” My mind flashed back to the recording of us, that is the final piece of privacy that Lizzie has. If that leaks then it will crush her  
“Lizzie he has something else”  
“What?! What else could there be!”  
“It’s a recording of us”  
“Us??”  
“Us… having sex”  
“Where?”

“He must have overheard us on the plane” I slammed my hands on the wheel  
“Damn it! He’s always a step ahead of us”  
“Just please hold off on the article if you leak that”  
“That recoding goes live” I I sighed  
“Hey I bet your article about him is still gonna be amazing:” I smiled  
“Can I call him a Douche in every other sentence?”  
“Don’t think that would help? Didn’t Alex choose you because your neutral about politics?”  
“I don’t know why Alex chooses me anymore.” I said 

“Well how about this: you write a killer ass article and prove to him that it isn’t just sex that people are interested these days. People still want to learn about real people doing real things in the world.”  
“Did you see the sales for that story?”  
“No why?”  
“It would take a miracle for me to sell that many papers.”  
“Ok you are Lizzie Brooks, who was the one that marched into her old bosses office and said she’s done modelling and going to collage instead?”  
“Me”  
“Who is the one that stood up to my parents about T.J when he first came out?”  
“Me”  
“Who is the one that matched into that office on the very first day ready for her story?”  
“Me”  
“Who is –  
“I get it! It’s all me!” I laughed  
“Thank you Doug, See you tonight? My place?”  
“Sounds wonderful”  
“Great see you then” we hung up and I started laughing, what has my life turned into?


End file.
